lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Giga Shadow
Description The Giga Shadow is the last surviving member of the Insect Civilisation, and is the subject of the Divine Rebirth. After the defeat of its race at the hands of the Brunnen-G, it fled to an uninhabited planet where it burrowed deep beneath the surface to hibernate. It is a huge insect similar in appearance to a centipede without legs, formed of a long armoured carapace that it can curl into a circle, similarly to a Cluster Lizard. Later it was found by a human survey team and one of their number, Rockhound, foolishly descended an excavation shaft to the Giga Shadow's surface, there to be taken as a host and become the first Divine Shadow. By using human hosts in this way the Giga Shadow was able to establish its hollowed out world as the Cluster, capital of the Divine Order, a religious hegemony dedicated to the unknowing worship of their insect master. Over the thousands of years, with continual supplies of food through the Protein Bank, the Giga Shadow has grown to enormous proportions in the time of Lexx, occupying the entirety of the Cluster's mass, leaving only a thin crust to hide the sleeping insect within. Appearances .]] The Giga Shadow is first seen in when an ascending dais is presented, intended to return the last His Divine Shadow's brain into an orifice in the Giga Shadow's body during the Rebirth after the Giga Shadow has been fed through the Cleansing. This ultimately fails as a result of Yottskry's betrayal of the other Divine Clerics, only for the essence of His Shadow to possess him and return to the Giga Shadow anyway. The Giga Shadow is revived, with attempts by the Lexx to destroy it only serving to free it from the remains of the Cluster. However, a small Cluster Lizard infant (nicknamed "Squish" by Zev) is able to kill the Giga Shadow by burrowing into its brain, then to be destroyed when the Lexx fires upon the Fractal Core through which it had escaped. .]] In , the opening sequence is narrated by the Giga Shadow/His Divine Shadow, and details the events leading it to the cluster, its discovery by Rockhound, and its subsequent subjugation of much of the Light Universe, before its eventual downfall at the hands of Kai. The crew of the Lexx later search the ruins of the Cluster for any of the Giga Shadow's unawakened offspring, led by the insect essence controlled Kai, as the essence seeks to return to an insect body. The task leads the crew to Mantrid who tries to take the insect for his own ends, but awakens it in the process, gaining the essence himself before the awakened insect is destroyed by the Lexx. Trivia * It is possible that the symbol of the Divine Order, an iris aperture, is derived from the appearance of the Giga Shadow when curled into a circle. See Also * View more images of the Giga Shadow * Gigashadow on wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Divine Order Category:Giga Shadow/images